1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system (device control system) controlling an operation of an information processing device mounted on a mobile apparatus, an information center broadcasting data to be received by the information processing device, a motor vehicle as the mobile apparatus provided with the device control system, a program providing a computer mounted in the mobile apparatus with the function of controlling the device, and a system establishing the device control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various information processing devices mounted on a motor vehicle, such as a navigation device, a traveling control device and the like, have their functions updated as software stored in a memory of each device is updated, to ensure improvement in user-friendliness of the motor vehicle as well as the information processing devices. The software is updated as the data for updating of the software is distributed from the distribution source to the information processing device (see Japanese Patent No. 3498887).
The information processing device mounted on a motor vehicle is maintained in an ON state and controlled to receive packets on the condition that the motor vehicle is in an ON state and the engine (internal combustion engine) is running. This means that if the number of data packets is large and thus it takes a long time to complete reception of all the packets, the energy resources (gasoline, battery power and others) of the motor vehicle would be wasted.
Meanwhile, if the packets are constantly broadcast in order to reduce the time to complete reception of all the packets, the broadcast resources such as band widths will be constantly allocated to the broadcasting of the relevant packets. This may restrict broadcasting of other data (content and the like) to the information processing device such as a navigation device mounted on the motor vehicle, making the user of the information processing device feel inconvenient.